mubifandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Policy statement genérico sobre Corredores BUS partilhados
=Contribuições para um policy statement sobre a partilha de corredores BUS por bicicletas= (Desculpem a desordem do MediaWiki markup mas foi um documento convertido do word) Não convém inventar o guarda-chuva. Já existem muitas ONGs em toda a Europa com corpo técnicos a tempo inteiro e com uma grande tradição de de facto ouvir os utilizadores, antes de ter "policy statements". Neste momento o melhor material publicado por associações de ciclistas são estes: 1) The ADFC's discussion of German provisions for shared bus/bike lanes (Traduzido pelo excelente'' John S Allen'' - para quem lê Alemão o original está aqui) O próprio John Allen tem uma página de reflexão sobre o assunto: Bike and bus'' ''(exemplos de vários países do mundo - e atenção que a perspectiva do John Allen é americana onde existem Avenidas e faixas demasiado largas - o que por vezes é visto por activistas americanos como positivo para ciclistas - em geral existe pouca perspectiva no activismo americano na necessidade de reduzir a quantidade e velocidade dos automóveis). 2) Outro é o excelente site do CTC que, com total ausência de dramatismo, tem a seguinte posição sobre corredores BICI+BUS: |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 1; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes" | style="padding: 0cm 0cm 0cm 0cm" | Cyclists are more likely to be involved in a collision with a bus if required to ride in the main traffic lane with buses passing on their nearside. Bus lanes also provide a welcome respite from traffic, giving cyclists room to breathe and helping them beat congestion. The Government's guidelines on cycles and bus lanes indicate that cyclists should be allowed in with-flow and contra-flow lanes. CTC View * Cyclists should be allowed in bus lanes and to share priority bus networks. * Where bus lanes are only 3 metres wide, buses may not be able to pass cyclists; bus lanes should therefore be at least 4 metres wide wherever possible. * Authorities should comply with the Government's guidance, removing any remaining bans on cyclists in contra-flow lanes. * Where buses are exempted from bans on vehicles turning left or right, the exemption should also exclude cyclists. * It is inappropriate to allow powered two-wheelers access to bus lanes since they are private motorised vehicles which represent a disproportionate threat to cyclists and pedestrians who would otherwise benefit from use of the lane. |} '' ''Para quem tem pouco tempo o streetwiki tem um resumo pequeno do que sabe sobre o assunto neste momento: Bike-Bus Lanes '(5 min de leitura aconselhada a todos). ''A posição de ambas as associações de ciclistas é séria, responsável e na generalidade positiva sobre a integração de ciclistas nos corredores de BUS. São estes os pontos principais: * É vantajoso para a segurança da bicicleta o uso dos corredores BUS (apesar de existirem algumas ratoeiras). * A bicicleta não deverá estar segregada ou semi-segregada do corredor de autocarros. Isto é, a bicicleta deverá poder utilizar a totalidade do corredor (o que, se formos picuinhas, não é necessariamente assim com o CE português, mas na prática poderemos continuar a circular na bicicleta na posição correcta com o argumento de segurança). * Também poderá ser útil fazer este aumento de largura nas paragens para facilitar o leap-frogging (BUS para em paragem, bici ultrapassa BUS, BUS ultrapassa BICI, BUS para em paragem, bici ultrapassa BUS...). Nos casos em que haja muitos ciclistas, ou um diferencial de velocidades muito alto entre ciclistas e autocarros (caso das subidas), '''poderá aumentar-se o corredor BUS+BICI para larguras entre 4.00-4.25. '' --- ''A minha posição neste momento sobre o assunto é a seguinte: Desdramatizar! Há muito poucos ciclistas em Portugal e hoje em dia a maior parte dos ciclistas já usa as faixas BUS. Autorizar ciclistas nas faixas BUS não irá alterar nada na prática, para além das questões simbólicas e alguma segurança jurídica em caso de acidente. (Percebo que isto pode ser difícil de consensualizar, mas podíamos tentar) Com este pressuposto acho que a MUBi devia lutar pela abertura de todas as faixas BUS ao tráfego de bicicletas a não ser em casos onde é verificável (depois de experimentar) que as bicicletas atrasem os autocarros ou seja devidamente justificado a sua perigosidade. No primeiro caso o melhor é experimentar primeiro. Da experiência internacional que se tem e da experiência actual em Portugal dificilmente haverá casos em que a bicicleta atrasa os autocarros. Nas subidas poderá aumentar-se o corredor BUS+BICI para larguras entre 4.00-4.25 – mas não haja ilusões, muitas vezes não haverá espaço. Sobre o segundo caso, acho que deverá ser exigida várias coisas: * Mais fiscalização das velocidades praticadas (não acontecerá tão cedo mas se não for a sociedade civil a pedir nunca acontecerá). * Medidas de acalmia de tráfego (difícil e continua a não existir medidas físicas satisfatórias - o melhor é de facto trabalhar com expiras e semáforos, existem algumas tentativas algo cómicas de fazer com que fisicamente os táxis não possam evitar uma alteração de perfil vertical sem prejudicar os ciclistas e autocarros - em palavras mais simples fossos ou lombas com a largura precisa da distancia entre eixo de ligeiros). * Educação, educação, educação: por exemplo folhetos dirigidos a autocarros, taxistas e ciclistas (os três diferentes), acções de formação para os três grupos. Devo frisar que a minha posição está totalmente aberta sobre este assunto. Nem eu, nem ninguém, que trabalha nestes assunto pode achar que sabe tudo sobre o que se passa. Mas felizmente não estamos a zero. 'Assuntos relacionados: ' Ao permitir o acesso de bicicletas aos corredores BUS haverá ainda maior lóbi para que se faça o mesmo para os motociclistas. Aliás acho que este lóbi em Portugal é até mais forte que os ciclistas e imagino que estiveram distraídos neste OP mas não estarão daqui para a frente. Tanto mais que em Espanha já é permitido (pelo menos em Barcelona e Madrid). Sobre isso tenho uma posição moderadamente contra, e alinho com a posição do CTC: briefing on cycles and powered two wheelers (Word, 175KB) Acho melhor manter nesta página uma discussão de forma genérica, porque a MUBi é uma associação nacional de mobilidade urbana em bicicleta. mariojaves